1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device generates images using pixels arranged at intersections of data lines and scan lines. Each pixel emits light with a luminance that is based on the amount of current supplied to an organic light emitting diode. The amount of current is determined based on a data voltage from a corresponding one of the data lines.
In operation, a defect may occur in the transistors of the pixels during manufacture of the organic light emitting display device. Production yield is significantly degraded as a result. In an attempt to increase yield, a method has been proposed to repair defective pixels using auxiliary pixels. For example, when a pixel is determined to be defective, the pixel may be connected to an auxiliary pixel.
In this type of repair method, transistors of the defective pixel and the organic light emitting diode are disconnected, and transistors of the auxiliary pixel are connected to an anode electrode of the organic light emitting diode of the defective pixel using an auxiliary line. As a result, it may be possible for the organic light emitting diode of the defective pixel to emit light by driving the transistors of the auxiliary pixel. However, this method may not be sufficient because of deviations in luminance from the pixel.
Another repair method involves connecting the output terminal of a data driver to a plurality of data lines and then distributing data voltages to the data lines using a demultiplexer. In this case, even though the same data voltage is supplied to the repaired pixel and any one display pixel, a difference may occur between the voltage supplied to a control electrode of a driving transistor of a repaired pixel and the voltage supplied to a control electrode of a driving transistor of the display pixel. This difference may result from a coupling difference between an auxiliary data line connected to an auxiliary pixel and a data line connected to the display pixel. Accordingly, there is a problem in that there is a difference in luminance between the repaired pixel and the display pixel.